The Girl You Never Knew
by ZombieSavior
Summary: This is a story about friendship but more importantly it's a story about tough love and brutal honesty.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GIRL YOU NEVER KNEW**

**THINGS TO KNOW**

I own nothing

I'm salty about the amazing steroline friendship

All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly

AN-This is just an idea I've had for a while. It's not planned out so I'm not sure where I'm going. I will only continue if there is any interest.

**Chapter One=Getting In**

Wearing a pair of black harem pants and a black sports bra Bonnie dances around the empty dorm room putting her freshly folded laundry away. The first knock on the door goes unheard by Bonnie; she is lost in the hypnotizing voice of Ellie Goudling. The second knock scares the life out of her she jumps away from her dresser dropping her neatly folded panties and looks at the time it's 9:30 pm on a Saturday Caroline and Enzo are double dating with Elena and Damon. Jeremy just left who could this be?

"Oh good Gia hold on I'm coming!" Bonnie shouts as she makes her way to the door. Standing with a slouch leaning against the door way is none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh I'm sorry Stefan Caroline isn't here." Bonnie replies ready to close the door.

"I'm not here for Caroline "Stefan says whilst waiting to be invited in.

"Well Elena isn't here either" With that Bonnie goes to slam the door but Stefan is too fast he catches the door before it slams in his face.

"I know they all went out together" Insert awkward silence.

"Then why are you here? I don't have magic so I couldn't be of any use to you." Bonnie didn't mean to sound so bitter but it's becoming harder not to realize that her role in the Scooby Gang was the go to witch and without her magic she's not really a part of the gang anymore.

"Okay I deserve that" Stefan says hanging his head in shame before trying to push his way into the room. Once again Bonnie grabs the door and stops him.

"No really what do you want?" Of course he is much stronger than her but he doesn't want to force his way in he wants to be invited in.

"I can't just come and see my friend?" Stefan says with a genuine smile on his face.

"Wow is that what you consider me? A friend" Bonnie takes a step back she shakes her head and starts laughing a humorless laugh that carried more venom then glee.

"Yeah we never hang out we should change that" Stefan isn't dumb he knows she is mad as hell right now.

"Well-" Bonnie is cut off Stefan needs to reel this in before things get personal.

"Wait you don't consider me a friend?" Stefan is actually shocked by this. Yeah he has made mistakes but at the end of the day he considers them friends. No one's perfect.

"No you were the guy my best friend was dating we are associates." Bonnie is pretty much done at this point.

"Okay well Bonnie Bennett lets be friends. Let's get to know each other." There is a long silence before it all becomes clear to her.

"Oh I see. You lose Elena's attention so you move on to Caroline but now she is moving on, she's out dating again you feel left out so you thought way not try to be friends with Bonnie" See this is what he was trying to avoid things are getting personal.

"No that's not it at all-"This time Bonnie cuts him off.

"Then what is it. No one calls me to just talk no one hangs out with me besides Jeremy. The lot of you only even think about me when you need something and right now you need a replacement for Caroline. Sorry I'm not your girl." Again Bonnie attempts to shut the door but Stefan Salvatore is having none of that.

"Listen you are entitled to your opinion no matter how wrong it is. Now can I come in?" Bonnie pulls the door completely open as Stefan trys to walk in her left are stops him she looks him straight in the eyes and says,

"Before you come in you should know a few things I am not Elena I don't care about your man pain. I am not Caroline I am not going to sit up and gossip about all the mistakes Elena is making, or how bad Delena is that's not me. So if you want sympathy wait for Elena if you want to gossip about my best friend behind her back then wait for Caroline?" She moves her arm and turns away from the door heading back to her previous activity. Stefan walks in with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Gosh Bonnie I don't remember you being this vile."

With her signature definite chin lift and a raised eyebrow she replies "Guess you never really knew me."

**AN-I do know that this is a Stefonnie friendship story It will have some of that amazing Steroline friendship from the show. I will try to stay true to the show but no promises. So if you want to know what happens next just review.**


	2. Breaking the ice

**The Girl You Never Knew**

**Things to Know**

**I do not own anything**

**This an Au story **

**Stefonnie friendship don't like don't read**

**I am grateful for the follows reviews and favorites**

**All reviews are welcome the good the bad and the ugly**

**Chapter two-Breaking the Ice**

Bonnie walks over to her forgotten panties picks them up refolds them and puts them away.

"Let's play a game." Stefan says from her bed.

"Let's not." Bonnie replies from the closet.

"How about 20 questions?" Stefan is purposely ignoring Bonnie's lack of interest.

"How about not?"

"Never have I ever?" He is not giving up Bonnie thinks to herself.

"Pass."

"Fine you pick a game" Stefan is now going through Bonnie's underwear drawer not to be nosey just to get her attention.

"Let's play Salvatore puts my panties down and tells me why he is really here."

Holding up a pair of white cotton bikini briefs. "Why are all your panties cotton and white? Where's the lace, the silk, and the color?"

Bonnie snatches her undies away from him. "I like the way cotton feels on my tender bits and pieces and I like the contrast of white against my skin."

"Goodness Bonnie I'm starting to see why you don't have any other friends. You're not exactly nice or fun for that matter."

"You'll have to forgive me I use to be tons of fun. Then my best friend started dating a vampire, she then found out she was a doppelganger, and to top it off I was a witch. Next thing I know the weight of the world is on my shoulders so things like fun, hobbies, being a teenager, or just having a life had to take a backseat to saving the town." Bonnie says all non-shallots.

Stefan thinks for a moment then asks "Understandable but Caroline and Elena still found time to have fun."

Bonnie slams the dresser closed and turns toward Stefan with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Wow how did they manage that?" She ponders for a moment. "Oh I know no magic there for nothing was expected of them." Bonnie says all sarcastic like.

Stefan is sitting on her bed again he wants to keep things light and fun but has a feeling it's about to get deep and real.

"You'd think that the witch constantly helping you would be the most protected person in the gang. So you guys must be really weak or really dumb."

"I think we're a mixture of both." Stefan thinks maybe he can keep things light and breezy.

"Shut up." Bonnie rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Hey we brought you back to life...kind of." The smile drops from Bonnie's face.

"I'm only alive because Elena doesn't put out when she's upset and finding out that I had been dead all summer really upset her. I'm alive because Damon was horny and Elena is easy to please. Not because anyone actually cares about me." Bonnie turns around and head back in the closet.

Oh shit Stefan thinks to himself. "You do know that if I was of sound mind and body that I would have figured everything out right."

Bonnie pops her head out of the closet. "My hero."

"Why didn't you want anyone to know?" This has been bugging Stefan more than anything. Why would you not want the people you say you love and care about to know of your death? Why prolong it why put them through that.

"It had been a long time since I saw my friends happy I just wanted that to last a little longer. I am not the type of person to share my woes with the world. Unlike my friends I don't like pity parties, plus I assumed everyone would get suspicious and figure it out but you know what they say about assuming?" Stefan can hear the hurt in Bonnie's voice.

"I'm sorry." He knows exactly what it feels like to put all your hope into people you think love and care about you just to be disappointed over and over.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." A frown covers Stefan's face. "No really I'm. I know that I'm not all forgiving and understanding like Elena. I know that I'm not bubbly and optimistic like Caroline. I'm a realist. I'm called judgmental because I call people on their shit. I'm honest to a fault and I'm not going to change who I am and what I believe in to fit in someone else's' life."

Stefan immediately jumps off the bed heads to the closet and pulls Bonnie in to a hug. "You are one bad ass bitch, that is what the kids are saying nowadays right?" Bonnie can't help the smile that spreads across her face.

"I mean that with nothing but respect. You are brave and strong above measure. It's intimidating sometimes." Stefan releases Bonnie from the hug to look her in the eyes. "You know what I really respect about you is your selflessness."

Bonnie wanted to cry respect is not something people associate with her. "You are just as selfless as I."

"No I like to pretend to have morals but I'm still selfish. I have never told anyone else this but Elena once told me everything she wanted in life. I couldn't give her any of it but I didn't leave and let her live a normal life, because I put my wants and needs before hers. I wanted someone to love and I needed someone to love me. Then I felt better learning that we were destined to be together. That fate had played a hand in our love. But seeing Damon and Elena so happy together makes me feel like shit for thinking that in the first place."

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret; destiny and fate aren't real things there names of strippers." Bonnie whispers.

"God you sound like Damon" Stefan replies with his head cocked to the side.

Bonnie throws a random book. "Don't say that! I am nothing like Damon."

"You know if you two stopped hating each other you would see how much you have in common."

"Shut up." Bonnie throws another book this time Stefan catches it. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot" Stefan says flipping through the book

"What have you done with your life? I mean I know you had some ripper issues here and there but there has to be more to you then an on again off again ripper. What have you been besides a ripper?"

Bonnie sits down on the bed next to Stefan. This is something Bonnie has always wanted to know. Knowing a vampire especially an old one should be interesting but Bonnie has never had a real conversation with one. Come to think of it Bonnie's never had a real conversation with Stefan period.

"I have been a college student four times, a soldier, a lover but for the most part I've just been trying to survive. Stay off the human blood. It's hard to live when you can't be in one place too long. It's hard to make friends when you are harboring such a big secret."

"That is so sad." Bonnie says looking at nothing in particular.

"What?" Stefan doesn't get it.

"You have done nothing with your life."

"Yes I have I just told you hey I'm not as old as some vampires." He's starting to get a little offended.

"Do Caroline and Elena know how much being a vampire is going to suck? No pun intended"

"Not yet. I mean I've told both of them but I don't think it has really sunk in. it will be easier for Elena she has no real family left but Care it's going to be hard. She has her mom and a time is going to come when she is going to have to leave or fake her death or something she has a lot of family you know."

"I'm sorry what is Jeremy chopped liver?"

"No but he knows about the supernatural. He knows what Elena is and they only have each other." Stefan decides to turn the tables. " Okay Bonnie you are now immortal what do you want to do with your eternity?"

"I want to be a carny. Don't laugh." Stefan can't help but laugh she said it with so much conviction, like she's been really thinking about it. "I would love to be a carny just for a while, traveling the world spreading cheer and happiness."

"Okay a carny what else?" Stefan says pulling his self together.

"I would love to be part of a real elaborate heist." Stefan's now looking sideways at Bonnie this is not the kind of things he was excepting from her. "What? The original ocean's eleven is my favorite movie."

He cocks a brow "Are you for real?"

"Yeah!"

"I just took you for a chick flick romcom type of girl"

"Why because Elena and Caroline are?" Bonnie replies in a mocking voice.

Stefan puts his hands up. "Sorry any ways continue" He is legitimately interested now.

"I want to see the Sistine chapel. I want to spend hours just staring. To me it is the single most amazing piece of art in the world and I want to see it more than anything." The look in Bonnie's eyes is that of a child telling her parents her hopes, dreams and wishes.

"I have never seen it but you're right it is beautiful and I want to see it too. Okay keeps going."

"I want to write a book about my life even though I would have to make it a fantasy no one would believe my life is real." There's a moment of silence when they lock eyes. Stefan sees so much in Bonnie at this moment. How did I not see this before he thinks to himself?

"I'm sure it will be a best seller then they will want to make a movie about it."

"Yeah but they'll white wash it and Jennifer Lawrence will get the lead" They both brake out laughing.

"So is there anything else?"

Bonnie grabs Stefan's hand "More than anything I don't want to survive I want to live."

"Let's make a pact." Stefan gets off the bad to stand in front of Bonnie his hand out waiting for her.

"To what?" Bonnie says grabbing his hand. He easily pulls her off the bed.

"Well I too want to live I'm tired of just surviving to be honest I haven't really lived since Lexi dead." The former happiness leaves his voice.

Bonnie shouldn't push but she wants to know. "Who's Lexi?"

"You never met Lexi you would have loved her and she would have loved you. Lexi was my best friend she was a strong believer in ceasing the day. Live like it's your last love like it's your first." Whatever memories Stefan is conjuring up are putting him back in a good mood. He has a real smile on his face again.

"She sounds very wise." Bonnie just happens to see a beautiful blonde standing next to Stefan with tears in her eyes but a bright smile on her face.

"She was she was a lot of things and I miss her dearly." Stefan is still smiling usually talking about Lexi hurts but he feels as if she is right there with him.

"This Lexi wouldn't happen to be a stunning blonde would she?" Bonnie asks already know the answer. Lexi shoots Bonnie a surprised look almost as if she didn't know Bonnie could see her.

"Yes she was…. how did you know?"

Before Bonnie has a chance to tell him she's standing right next to him Lexi is gone. This confuses Bonnie. "I see her following you sometimes."

Not paying attention to Bonnie's confused face Stefan asks the one question Bonnie's been dreading. "What is it like being the anchor I mean I know it can be painful when someone passes through but what about the other times? How are you dealing with all this?" You can see the concern on his face and hear it in his voice.

With a small voice and tears springing to her eyes Bonnie says "That's a loaded question."


End file.
